Loki and Twilight
by cornholio4
Summary: After falling into the vortex Loki ends up in Equestria! Pictures credit goes to Crack Pairing - Loki and Twilight by Tavoriel
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and Loki**

**I got the idea from Crack Pairing – Loki and Twilight by Tavoriel and the picture was used with his permission. Apparently in the Norse mythology Loki gave birth to an 8 legged horse. (No joke!) This is an oneshot for now but I might continue it if you want me to and it is in Loki's POV!**

As my foolish brother Thor used his hammer Mjolnir to destroy the Bifrost Bridge we were now both falling. I managed to get a hold of father's spear Gungnir and Thor got a hold of the other end of Gungnir. Father having wakened up from his sleep was standing on the remains of the Bifrost and got a hold of Thor's leg preventing us from falling into the abyss.

Looking up and seeing father with his one eye trying to justify what I was trying to do shouted "I could have done it father, I could have done it! For you, for all of us!"

Sadly father looked at me and said a quiet "no Loki!"

So I guessed that was it, once again I failed to prove to father that I was worthy of being his son, me nothing more than a frost giant, he found years ago. Slowly I let go of the handle of Gungnir, resigning to my fate.

"Loki no..." Thor started to say once he saw what I was doing but I ignored him as I let go falling into the abyss.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Thor shout as I finally fell into the abyss created from my destroyed plan, unaware of where I was going to go.

I shut my eyes ready for where the abyss was going to take me...

I still saw darkness as I heard a voice started talking.

"...I was out in the Everfree Forest helping Zecora out when I found him, he seems to be one of those humans I read about in books and I wonder where he got that strange armour from!"

The soft sweet voice I heard I recognised as female, soon another voice, this time male said "okay Twilight, can I go please because I promised Rarity I would help her with her dresses!"

"Okay Spike!" I heard the female voice say, Spike? Rarity? What kind of names are these?

Slowly I opened up my eyelids.

"Oh he seems to be waking up!"

As my vision came clear as I woke up, I saw I was in a bed and inside what appeared some sort of library with many bookcases, probably having over a thousand books and could rival the library that Father had in the palace. Facing up I saw...a horse.

This horse was of a lavender colour with a mane and tail that were of a dark blue colour with highlights of dark purple and pink. She had a lavender horn on her forehead and had purple eyes, she seemed to be female-making her a mare if I recall correctly.

"Oh good, you're awake" the horse said with the same female voice that I heard smiling at me "are you alright?"

A horse was talking to me, I will repeat that if you didn't understand that (I still have trouble understanding that)...a horse was talking to me! Granted it shouldn't have really have surprised me due to the exotic and unusual animals present in Asgard but last I recalled none of our horses talked!

"You are a talking horse" I managed to say, even I was surprised at how calm I was being and it's beyond me how I didn't freak out then and there.

The horse chuckled and said "actually I am a pony, a unicorn to be exact!"

Okay I will now correct myself; a unicorn was talking to me!

I looked around and asked one of at least a thousand questions that were swirling around in my mind "where am I?"

"You're in my home in Ponyville" responded the unicorn still looking polite "so are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I grumbled and I decided to ask a much more appropriate question "what world am I in?"

"You're in Equestria" the pony answered "and let me introduce myself: my name's Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight Sparkle? An odd name for a pony but who am I to judge?

"Well I guess it's polite for me to introduce myself" I said getting up a bit "I am Loki Odinson of Asgard!"

"As-Gard?" Twilight questioned with a look on her face.

"It's apart of the Nine Realms of the World Tree" I explained but still Twilight looked confused. I guess this Equestria exists beyond the Nine Realms I have known about my entire life

"It's nice to meet you Loki" Twilight said "I should introduce you to my friends and send a letter to Princess Celestia about you!"

"Princess Celestia?" I asked curiously.

"My mentor and the ruler of all of Equestria" Twilight explained but I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow.

"You say she rules this kingdom but she's a princess?" I questioned and Twilight responded with a nod.

"But shouldn't that make her a queen?" I asked and Twilight just shook her head, I guess this Princess doesn't want to feel old so she uses queen of instead of princess. I personally wouldn't be able to call father a prince if that logic had applied to Asgard.

"How'd you get her?" Twilight asked.

I don't know why I told her the whole story but I guess I felt compelled by her to tell the truth. I explained to her about how I ruined Thor's big day by letting the Frost Giants into Asgard (I had saved the kingdom from a headache under his idiotic rule), after Thor's banishment father had revealed to me I was not his biological son but a frost giant, how I assumed the throne after father fell into Odinsleep, I made a deal with the Frost Giants as part of my plans to prove myself worthy to father by saving Asgard from them, how I sent the Destroyer to finish off Thor, how he returned and foiled my plan to destroy the Frost Giant Race and how I just accepted my fate by falling into the abyss after trying to justify myself to father.

Twilight looked stunned "wow Loki...it looks like you have been through a lot! Don't worry though I'm sure you will fit in and the doctors here in Ponyville can fix the state your mind is in!"

I smiled and ignored the implicated stab at my sanity. Twilight surprised me by giving me a kiss on the cheek before trotting off.

After she left I got the image of her in my mind. Her sweet lavender fur, her daring purple hair or mane or whatever, that sweet smile she gave me and the tingling sensation I got when her lips touched my cheek.

Perhaps I can make myself home in Equestria!


	2. Chapter 2

Soon Twilight helped me out of the bed though I could have done it just fine myself. I followed her outside and she said "come on, I'll show you around!"

As I followed her out I saw more of these ponies, some having horns, some having wings and some having none. They were all looking at me weirdly, wonder if it was the armour, cloak or the fact I was a walking humanoid.

Deciding to change my attire a little I clicked my fingers and my armour turned into black pants, a white shirt, black tie and a long black jacket. A suit similar to what I have seen humans wear. Twilight looked amazed.

"You can do that just by clicking your fingers?" Twilight asked looking at me curiously.

"I could have done it with a simple thought" I responded shrugging while she looked at me in awe.

"Is this sun hurting you Loki?" asked Twilight looking up.

"Just because I am racially a Frost Giant doesn't mean that I'm made of snow!" I said glaring at her.

"Sorry about that Loki" said she looking at me sheepishly, I sighed and just shook my head.

I took a step backwards as a pink pony with a dark pink mane (as if she just popped from nowhere) who said "hiya Twilight, who's your friend?"

"Can you please give me some space?" I grumbled as she was too close to my liking.

"Okey Dokey Loki!" the pink pony said as she jumped away from me and I looked at her with a puzzled look on my face.

"How do you know my name is Loki" I asked while the pink pony just looked confused, apparently it was just coincidence.

"Loki this is my friend Pinkie Pie" Twilight said introducing me to the pink pony "Pinkie this is Loki who I found knocked out in the Everfree Forest!"

"Welcome to Ponyville!" Pinkie said chirping a little too happily for my taste "I must remember to throw you a party!"

I shook my head, parties weren't exactly my cup of tea "no thanks, I am not fond of parties!"

"Oh but I throw a party for every new pony in Ponyville!" Pinkie said apparently trying to get me to change my mind.

"Well as you can see I am not a pony so you can make an exception for me" I pointed out shaking my head. Pinkie seemed disappointed before she then trotted off.

Looking closely at Twilight near her rump I noticed a sort of tattoo of a purple star with several white stars surrounding it. Pointing to it I asked her "Twilight what is that?"

She looked to where I was pointing and responded "oh that, that's just my Cutie Mark!"

"Cutie Mark?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's a special mark a pony receives when they find their special talent" Twilight exclaimed "mine is for my expertise in magic!"

A mark which shows your talent? Thinking about it I wondered what mine would be. Perhaps a helmet with two long horns like my Crown of Lies, Thor's probably would be a lightning bolt, father's would be his eye or crown, Heimdall's would be the sword he uses to open the Bifrost, Volstagg's would probably be a turkey leg, Fandral's would be a rose (as he's the womanizing type), Hogun's I am not sure about (though it would show that he is the one of the Warriors Three most likely to see any reason) and Sif's would probably be a weapon of some sort.

Then suddenly we saw many of the ponies running away and sounds of stomping. We turned around and Twilight gasped out loud when we saw what was causing the commotion.

Roaring throughout the village was a giant winged lion like creature. A manticore if I recall correctly. "Not again!" said Twilight looking like she was about to cry.

"You've deal with one before?" I asked.

"Yes but the last one was much smaller than that one" said Twilight. Making up my mind I then faced the direction the Manticore was coming and began stepping toward it.

"Loki no..." Twilight shouted trying to stop me but I ignored her. I had to deal with bigger and more ferocious beasts in many of those stupid adventures Thor had and made me come along with him.

When I was close enough the beast roared at me. "You think you're so big and scary? You think you can scare me!" I shouted at the creature.

With a simple thought I turned my attire back into my normal full Asgardian garb: the Crown of lies, my armour and green cloak and all.

I paid no heed to the ponies, who stopped to watch me in awe as I shouted at the beast "let's see what chance you stand against Loki son of Odin!"


	3. Chapter 3

After I shouted at the thing, the manticore went to smash me with its fist but I managed to dodge it. In hindsight it was probably not a good idea to go up to such a huge beast alone unprepared (probably what Thor would have done).

"Let's see how you fare when there are many of me!" I shouted at the thing and then made the illusion there now many duplicates of myself (a personal favourite trick of mine I might add).

While the beast was distracted and ignoring the awe sounds of the ponies I went to its tail and managed to stand on it hard (though I had to stomp my feet a bit).

The beast then angrily faced me and then threw his fist at me-or he would have if I actually was there as I had another illusion taking that spot.

Then I gave him the illusion that I was on top of a building. When he went to reach for me the foolish beast accidentally tripped on his tail making it fall flat on his face.

I then faced the ponies, who stared at me in awe and then started clapping. I then went to find Twilight who was also clapping. She told me "that was amazing Loki!"

Smiled but then felt my cape being tugged, I turned to see a white female pony with a dark purple mane being the one tugging my cape. "Darling you must tell me where your get your clothes from" said the pony "this is absolutely FABULOUS!"

"Loki this is my friend Rarity, she is kind of Ponyville's fashion designer" Twilight explained. Rarity looked at me all excited; I had a feeling she was still wanting an answer as to where I got my attire from.

"Well nice to meet you Ms Rarity, I am Loki Odinson and sorry to say my attire comes from a long way from here" I said. I know that technically I am really Loki Laufeyson but I refused to take the name of the so called biological father of mine...especially since his death was at my hands. Rarity seemed disappointed before she walked away.

Then I heard noises, we turned to see marching in was an army of ponies wearing golden armour with a dark blue star emblem on them. They were carrying a carriage and on it was a white pony much larger than the others. Her mane was different colours but mainly dark blue, light blue, pink and purple. She had a golden crown on her head along with a golden necklace. Her Cutie Mark (as I could see) was of the sun and unlike the other ponies she had both wings and a horn.

"Fear not my little ponies the beast will be taken care off..." said the pony getting off the pony but paused at the sight of the fallen manticore. She then went up to it.

"Princess Celestia!" said Twilight walking up to the pony.

"Sorry Twilight but did you do this?" asked the pony who was apparently called Princess Celestia "this manticore was unleashed from the Canterlot Zoo and we had been chasing it since it managed to escape out of Canterlot!"

"No Princess I did not" said Twilight shaking her head.

"Then who did?" asked the Princess looking around. I then swallowed my breath.

"I did" I said and she along with the armoured ponies turned to look at me. They armoured ones looked ready to attack thinking I might have been a threat (and I doubt that I wasn't).

"May I ask who you are?" the princess asked me in a friendly tone, she seemed to be taking it well she was talking to a different creature.

"Loki Odinson" I introduced myself with a sheepish smile, the armoured ponies still in their battle pose.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Megan" asked the Princess, I would explain that statement to you if only I knew myself.

"Sorry I don't" I responded shaking my head, not really understand why she asked that.

"Sorry it's just that you are a human..." she started, if only she knew how far from the truth she was.

"I may resemble a human but I'm not" I said with no intention of giving her the full details "I am from the realm of Asgard!"

"Well welcome to my kingdom Loki" the Princess greeted looking kind and polite "I am Princess Celestia ruler of Equestria and I see you have already met my faithful student Twilight!"

She's the ruler and yet she's a princess? I wondered how that worked.

"Princess I found him knocked out in the Everfree Forest last night and I took him home" Twilight explained.

"I may want to invite you to Canterlot sometime" the Princess told me "but for now I'm sure you will be more than happy to stay at Twilight's! Is that alright my faithful student?"

Twilight nodded and the Guards (the ones with horns) started using their magic to lift the unconscious Manticore up before they went to leave. Before they left the Princess told me "and I hope to hear a friendship report from you Loki, if that's not too much trouble!"

After they left I asked Twilight "friendship report? What does she mean?"

Twilight explained "me and my friends write a letter to the Princess once we learn a lesson about friendship!"

You're supposed to write a report to your ruler once you learn a lesson about friendship? What kind of backwards kingdom is Equestria?

We soon went back to her home which I saw was actually a huge tree (I actually kind of expected that). The lights were off and as soon as Twilight turned them off there were balloons, streamers and the whole place was filled with ponies who shouted "SURPRISED!"

Then Pinkie Pie again bounced up to us saying "I know you said you didn't want a party but I thought I would give you one anyway to celebrate your defeat of that big meanie Manticore!"

Thousands of questions raced through my mind and one of them being: it would have been about ten or fifteen minutes since I defeated that beast, certainly not enough time to gather all these ponies and put together a party: so how did she?

I soon met three other of Twilight's friends: Spike a young purple dragon (I wasn't surprised at that point) who was the male I heard Twilight talk to when I was unconscious, Applejack an orange pony with a western earth hat and an accent to match, Rainbow Dash a blue pony with wings (a Pegasus) with a rainbow coloured mane (weird even for Equestria standards) with arrogant to rival Thor's an a shy yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. Rarity was also there as well and again she was asking about my choice of fashion.

After who knows how long they left and the party was finally over, I kept getting badgered by questions of what I am and what I could do. Back in Asgard parties Thor would steal the spotlight while I would be alone, the longer that party went for the more I missed those times!

Soon before I went to the bed Twilight set out for me I took a quill and a piece of paper to write my so called report to the princess.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Today I learned all of the ponies here are CRAZY!_

_VERY sincerely_

_Loki Odinson_

I wrote the letter as quickly as I could, give it to Spike to send (as Twilight showed me) and then I went to bed!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to see Spike holding a letter. "Princess Celestia sent this reply when you were sleeping; I decided to wait until morning to give it to you!"

Back in Asgard a messenger could have been flogged for waiting so long to deliver a message (especially one from a royal), but nevertheless I took the letter, opened it and read it:

_To my kingdom's visitor Loki Odinson,_

_I'm sure the residents of Ponyville are not that bad. You just need time to adjust to this place, that's all._

_Hope to hear from you again soon!_

_Princess Celestia_

I shook my head as I put the letter in a nearby bin, I also saw Twilight already awake and with a smile on her face.

"Ready for the start of a brand new day Loki?" she asked me walking up to me.

"I guess so" I muttered, then we heard a knock on the door. I answered it and looked down to see three small ponies (fillies I believed their called).

One was an orange Pegasus with a purple mane, a white unicorn with a purple and pink mane (who looked kind of like Rarity) and a yellow pony with a red mane and bow on her head.

"There he is" the orange one said excitedly, I raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask who are you three?" I asked wondering who these fillies are.

"I'm Scootaloo" said the orange pony.

"I'm Sweetie Belle" said the white pony.

"I'm Applebloom!" said the yellow pony.

"And we are the...CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY!" they shouted in unison. My ears stung a little, the volume of their voice could Thor shouting at one of the servants for a drink...no scratch that, it was much louder compared to that!

"Cutie Mark what?" I asked bewildered, sure I had broken my ear drums.

"We formed the group to help us get our Cutie Marks" explained Applebloom, after I looked closely enough none of them had Cutie Marks.

"You know these three Twilight?" I whispered to Twilight who had walked beside me.

"Applebloom is Applejack's sister and Sweetie Belle is Rarity's sister" Twilight explained.

Then I turned to them again and asked "okay so can I ask why are you here?"

"We wanted to see you" said Applebloom excitedly.

"We heard how you took down the manticore yesterday" said Sweetie Belle just as excited.

"You think you can hang out with us sometime?" asked Scootaloo, I nodded thinking why not.

As they scampered away closed the door and sat down. I spent the rest of the day with Twilight looking through the many books she had trying to soak in as much information as possible of Equestria.

Afternoon came and Spike came up to us saying "Twilight, Loki I got a message from the Princess!"

Taking the letter from him, I opened it up and read it out loud:

_Dear Loki and my faithful student Twilight_

_I am inviting you both other to Canterlot tomorrow, I want to know more about Loki and where he comes from._

_Hope to see you both soon_

_Princess Celestia_

I had been in Equestria for two days and already I was being invited to meet the monarch, not bad is it?

The next day after Twilight let HER friends (still having trouble seeing them more than acquaintances) know, we went to the train station (I had only seen a train in an illustration in a book before). I was wearing the cloak I had transformed into on my first day in Equestria.

As we got off it was hard not to notice the looks of the various ponies looking at me. "What are you all looking at?" I shouted at them though I had a good idea already.

Soon we came to a giant castle which I guessed was the palace. Outside there were many guards. One of them (apparently their leader) had purple on his armour while the other guards had all gold armour. He came up to us and said "Twiley stay away from that...that...creature!"

"May I ask who you are?" I asked not used to being talked that way by a guard, since I grew up the king's youngest son and for a short time I was the King of Asgard. Twilight had slapped her face with her hoof over what the guard had said.

"Shining Armour captain of the Royal Canterlot Guard..." he responded, I couldn't help myself and bursted out laughing. I was getting used to these ponies having ridiculous names but 'Shining Armour' was the worst yet.

"What's so funny?" he asked darkly. I managed to stop laughing enough to answer him.

"Shining Armour really? With a name like that you are pretty much destined you become some sort of warrior, aren't you?" I said to him "I mean how would they treat someone with that name if they were a cleaner?"

'Shining Armour' looked like he was about to attack me when Twilight stood in front and stopped him. She faced me and said "sorry Loki but Shining Armour's my older brother!"

He's her brother, I saw no family resemblance but what do I know since I wasn't able to figure out I was adopted from the fact I didn't like anyone else in the family. "Shining he's with me to see the Princess!"

Shining Armour and the guards let us through but form the glare he was still giving me I could tell he wasn't very happy about having to do it. Something told me I didn't face the last of his wrath.

Following Twilight we ended up in some sort of throne room and sitting on the throne was Princess Celestia. We both bowed and I said "pleasure to meet you again your majesty!"

"None of that 'your majesty' nonsense Loki please just call me Princess Celestia" the Princess responded "may I ask about where you come from Loki?"

I was thinking about what to tell the princess.


	5. Chapter 5

I was at the moment unsure of what to tell the princess, granted I had told Twilight the truth since I had the feeling I could trust her. But Celestia was a ruler and I hate to think what would happen if she felt I was a danger to her kingdom. Oh well it would be safe not to tell the whole truth, after all the humans of Earth call me the God of Mischief and Lies for a reason.

Perhaps I will tell her the whole truth someday but for now...

"Well you see" I started to explain "I come from Asgard a kingdom in the cloud where magic and what some may call science are one and the same!"

The princess nodded, I guess gesturing me to continue.

"Well it is a part of the Nine Realms" I explained, after seeing the confused look on the princess's face I continued "basically nine worlds that are connected like a tree, my home Asgard is ruled by my father Odin All-Father!"

I then looked down, the thoughts that appeared in my mind after mentioning father. Twilight said to the Princess "he told me that his father adopted him and didn't tell him about his true heritage until recently and Loki didn't take it very well when he found out!"

I sent a glare to Twilight as I wasn't planning on revealing that bit of information but after looking at her face my glare faltered, I just couldn't stay mad at that creature.

"Don't worry Loki" the princess reassured "I'm sure your father and the rest of your family misses you!"

Thinking about it she was probably correct, I got the feeling father did care for me (even though he did admit at first he took me to try and broker an alliance between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants), mother who helped me cope when father fell into Odinsleep and my brother Thor who showed anguish when I willingly fell into the vortex despite everything I had done to him in the previous week.

"I bet they do" I said, keeping a smile on my face.

"Can I ask how you are finding Equestria Loki" the princess then asked, I then thought for a second.

"It's fine despite some of the inhabitants are absolutely CRAZY!" I said ignoring the glare Twilight was giving me.

"I'm sure you will get used to them" the Princess chuckled, apparently taking it well that I had just insulted the subjects in her kingdom and had called them crazy.

"I doubt I will" I then muttered, I wasn't even used to my brother or our 'friends'.

Sometime later the Princess let us go. Shining Armour gave me the eye as me and Twilight went back to our carriage, I didn't think I had seen the last of him yet.

The next day I was at Sugarcube Corner a confectionary run by Pinkie Pie's landlords the Cake Family (at this point the names stopped surprising me). I was with Twilight and her friends explain about this adventure I once had with Thor.

"So you managed to trick the beasts long enough for both of you to escape?" asked Twilight and I nodded, she seemed to like my stories as did the others.

"Yes I did though that would not be the version Thor would have given" I had told them "he probably would have spun some fairy tale about him smiting hundreds of them at once, until they surrendered for fear of their pathetic lives!"

They pretty much bursted into laughing like that, and then I spotted Shining Armour entering with a pink pony that had wings, a horn, a golden tiara, necklace and dark pink mane with white highlights.

"Hello again Twilight's warrior brother" I said, Shining Armour giving me another one of those glares (I actually had a hard time picturing him without a glare on)

"This is my wife Cadence" Shining said pointing to the pink pony, a princess marrying the Captain of the Royal Guard? Not the weirdest thing I have heard on Equestria, I must admit.

Twilight then went to Cadence and they started doing a dance consisting of stamping onto the ground, covering their eyes for a second, clapping their hooves and shaking their flanks while singing a song that went "sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

I sat there wondering just what on Asgard did I just see, I coughed to get their attention. "Loki, Cadence was my foalsitter when I was younger and that was our secret handshake!" Twilight explained, well me and Thor had a secret handshake as well: consisting of us pretending to fight eachother in battle.

"Cadence, this is my new friend Loki Odinson" said Twilight as Cadence smiled at me, as hours went by there was much tension.

We were drinking these mugs of cider and I thought of something, "This is what Thor liked to do" I told them, I then took the empty mug and threw it to the ground shattering it shouting "ANOTHER!"

They pretty much laughed at that, well maybe not Mr & Mrs Cake who was looking but I'll find a way to pay for a replacement mug.

Soon we heard the weather going nuts, we looked outside and saw the clouds were forming a storm. "How can this be?" asked Rainbow Dash "there isn't a Pegasus in the sky and we aren't due for a storm!"

Yeah Pegasuses could control the weather in Equestria, I stood there shaking knowing what could be causing this.

"Scared of a little lightning?" asked Shining facing me, I shook my head.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" I explained, the saw glimpses of a figure coming out of the clouds and Rainbow Dash flew towards it, probably intending to fight the figure.

For her troubles Dash was sent to the ground, hit by a familiar looking hammer, the Hammer then flew on it's own to the figure who then landed on the ground.

The storm stopped and standing there in all his glory was my dear big brother Thor.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor saw me and then started walking toward me; Shining Armour then went in front of me only for Thor to toss him aside effortlessly.

"Loki I have come to take you home" Thor said, I was wondering how exactly he found me.

Without answering him I shook my head, and then Shining Armour then sent a spell through his horn at Thor who just shrugged it off.

"What are you doing Equine?" asked Thor now facing Shining Armour; I watched the show thinking it would be good.

"What is your business here?" Shining Armour snarled "please put the hammer down and..."

Wrong thing to say!

"Oh you want me to put the hammer down, do you?" Thor asked, Shining Armour pretty much signed his death warrant by nodding.

Shining Armour's horn then lit up as Thor charged with Mjolnir in hand, Mjolnir then smashed against Shining's horn causing a great explosion of colours. Was most amazing I must admit.

I was knocked down and when I got up I saw the only person who was up was Thor, the other ponies (including the residents who were watching) were down.

I saw Cadence get up and went to Shining Armour, who's horn was snapped in half. "Are you alright Shiny!" I asked Cadence.

"Just fine!" snarled Shining Armour glaring at Thor, then I heard Cadence say something about it taking at least a day for Shining's horn to grow back.

I saw the other ponies were getting up too. I went to Twilight and helped her up asking "are you alright Twilight?"

She nodded and I felt Thor put a hand on his shoulder asking " are these equines friends of yours!"

"We have been getting along fine since I've arrived brother" I told him, Thor looked sheepish probably realising his mistake of thinking they were enemies.

When I saw the ponies get up I pointed to Thor and said "this is Thor who I told you about!"

"Sorry about that" Thor said looking sheepish. Shining Armour and Rainbow Dash were glaring at him.

"Welcome to Equestria Thor" I said and then facing the ponies again I said "we are just going to have a brotherly talk for a minute!"

Going away a little far so they wouldn't hear used I asked him "first of how did you get here?"

"Father managed to use some energy to track down where the portal sent you" Thor explained "and I have come to take you home!"

"Why should I come home?" I asked "I'm just a frost giant masquerading as an Asgardian, I assume he told you the truth about my parentage after I was gone, didn't he?"

"Loki listen to me, you're still my brother no matter where you came from" Thor said "myself, our friends, mother, father, we all miss you!"

"After I ruined your big day, after I sent the Destroyer to kill you and after i attempted to make the Frost Giants extinct?" I asked him beginning to shout "it's because of me you're unable to go back to Earth and see that Jane woman again!"

"Loki we still love and miss you" Thor told me "besides on Earth they found the Tesseract that had been removed from father's treasure room long ago and I arranged with the Son of Coul to have it brought home! We can use it to travel through the Nine Realms again! I have it with me so I can return you home!"

I looked back at the ponies, thinking about my dilemma. I missed my family but I was growing fond of Equestria especially the lavender mare I befriended.

Then Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity came up to us. Twilight asked "you two alright?"

"Just fine" I responded and then introduced to them "here are three of my new friends Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight. Twilight allows me to stay at her home and is the little sister of the male horse who's horn you snapped in half!"

Thor looked apologetic, Rainbow Dash snarled and said "you think you're so high and mighty with your hammer? I want a rematch!"

"You two must tell me who makes your outfits!" Rarity said looking at Thor's cape.

"You like it in this place, don't you brother?" Thor asked and I nodded.

"Tell you what" said Thor "I will go back home and speak to father and we can get this sorted out later!"

I nodded, then Thor took out a container with a glowing blue cube in it which I believe was called the Tesseract. Then Thor began disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Looks like I got some more time in Equestria before father shows up!


End file.
